


Savior's Spectacles

by AndName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Glasses, Glasses kink, Harrys old glasses, Its not that bad...I swear, M/M, They turn Draco on, first drabble, he can't help himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndName/pseuds/AndName
Summary: It's just Draco and Harry's old glasses...until it isn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Savior's Spectacles

It was just Draco and the glasses.

On the messy desk, round lenses staring back at him. The dull shine of the wire frames reflected the light coming in from the window.

Draco's trousers underneath his secretaries’ robes were tight. _Embarrassing_ , he thought, reaching to touch the cool metal. They were delicate in his hands but strong enough to survive a childhood such as Potter's. Perched on his stupid face as he saved the world.

He hurriedly slipped them onto his sharp nose, instantly blind but leaking all inside his pants.

"Malfoy...what are you doing with my old glasses?"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Drabble is so much harder than I thought but I'm glad I did it! This was super fun and I may write more later on. Kudos and Comment plz!


End file.
